One Night in the Rain
by ii L0V3 TH3 PRiiNC3
Summary: Felicity was having a bad night. First she discovers her boyfriend is a cheat. Second she finds herself to almost be roadkill, only to be saved by a stranger. Thirdly she accidentally kisses said stranger & likes it a little too much. Fourthly she identifies him as the Hooded Vigilante. "God, why do you hate me? More importantly why do I want to kiss him again and do so much more?"


Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow.

* * *

Ch.1: In the rain we meet

Felicity couldn't believe it, she just couldn't. It didn't surprise her one bit because she had seen it coming, but at the same time she really didn't want to. She wanted to believe that Elijah was a nice guy, a faithful man, but she was only fooling herself. It wasn't like she loved him, she was attracted to him and liked spending time with him. They had many things in common, he was easy to talk to, and the best part was that he was not too bad to stare at. That was what she had been searching for at first, after almost a year of having no male companionship. A situation which she wasn't all too happy about, considering no male companionship equaled no sex. Don't get her wrong she wasn't one of those women that looked for sex like kids looked for candy, but she was a women who had healthy appetites. So after a year of only having her gynecologist be interested in her female assets she decided that she needed to get out there again. After all she was finally established in her career, well not as established as she'd like to be, but she had a good job.

After a series of bad dates and worse men she finally met Elijah Johnson, the head of Applied Sciences at Merlyn Global. He had been just what she thought she needed, It didn't hurt that he was all 5'11" of deliciously sexy male. With baby blues and unruly black hair that said, yes I had awesome sex last night, her hormones made her puddy in his hands. Her bed had seen the best time it had in a long time and she wasn't complaining, even though it wasn't love and a lot of what they did was physical she had foolishly believed they were at the very least exclusive. Judging by what she witnessed tonight she couldn't of been more wrong or at least Elijah hadn't gotten the memo. She had taken a cab to his apartment after he called her to cancel their date due to some paper work he had to finish from the office. _What a clichéd excuse if I ever heard one, I should of known then. _It wasn't the first time this had happened so she took it all in stride, she was a professional as well so she could understand. When she knocked on his apartment door she was stunned when his red headed assistant Liberty had answered the door. Her answering the door didn't surprise her, she was his assistant after all and they worked very closely, what surprised her was how she answered. Mrs.-oh-so-easy had answered totally naked with only a bed sheet wrapped around her body, Ms. Easy had looked at her with a smirk and satisfaction written all over her too smug face. She heard Elijah call out from his bedroom, "Libby who is it at the door? If it's the food the money is at the table next to my keys." Felicity had hightailed it out of there before _L__ibby _could answer his question.

_I'm supposed to be a freaken genius and I can't believe I wasn't smart enough to catch this. I should of listened to Jared when he told me that Mr. Cheat _(as she now had dubbed Elijah_) was not a one woman kind of man. _She continued to walk away from Mr. Cheat's apartment thinking about these 2 months that she had wasted on him. When she suddenly realized that God, or Fate, or whoever ran things hated her. It started to pour outside with no warning and she only had a flimsy coat as protection against the onslaught. She spotted a coffee shop down the road and figured she could either wait out the weather and get a coffee while at it, or call a cab. She ran as fast as her panda flats would take her to the Caffe not even bothering to look both ways as she crossed the street. As it turns out the common understanding that not looking both ways before you cross the road is dangerous isn't unfounded. _No wonder parents teach their kids to look both ways._ She learned her mistake almost instantly when she glanced sideways and found a car rushing towards her. She wasn't sure whether the driver had noticed her or not, but she was sure that she shouldn't stand around to find out. The problem was that her body wasn't responding, it stood frozen in place by what she knew to be fear waiting to become road kill.

_Good job Felicity, of course it had to be you. The only person with a genius level IQ to get killed in the most stupid of ways. I can see my obituary now Felicity Smoak Death by Stupidity. I blame Eli- Mr. Cheat it was all his fault, if he had been rolling in the sheets with me instead of that slut for an assistant then I wouldn't be seconds away from becoming one with the asphalt. You'll pay for this after my death i will haunt you! _

She closed her eyes in resignation and fear waiting for the inevitable to happen. She didn't know how, but she could feel the car getting closer, she was blinded by it's headlights even though her eyes were shut. She said her mental goodbyes when she felt herself be painfully tackled by someone last minute. She felt the person who had saved her land in the concrete first before they rolled a couple times on the ground. She opened her eyes to get a peek of her savior to find that her world was all, but a blur. She couldn't make out any features, due to the sudden blurry vision which she discovered to be a result of missing glasses, the only thing she knew for sure was that he was male. He stood up from on top of her only to extend a blurry hand towards her. She shakily reached for it, thinking on the fact that she was almost dead.

"Thank you so much, I thought for sure that I was a gonner, but then you came and threw yourself at me. Not that you threw yourself at me, I mean you did land on top of me, but then you got off. Oh my gosh, not that you were trying to be on top only that we rolled a couple times and you happened to land on top it could of very well been me on top of you. Oh my God I'm going to stop now in 3... 2... 1..." The blonde I.T. girl rambled to her savior, further embarrassing herself to this stranger. "I'm sorry my brain to mouth filter is virtually nonexistent. I tend to ramble when i'm nervous or when i'm not, all the time really. Which i'm doing again and it'll stop right now."

She looked up to her savior once again and asked," Have you seen my glasses? They must've fallen of when you tackled me and I really need them. All I can see is blurred vision can't make out anything."

"Yes I see them let me get them for you," replied her guardian angel as she now wanted to call him. His voice was deep almost seeming computerized, but she quickly shook that thought out of her mind. His silhouette moved past her and bent down to pick up what she assumed where her glasses. He returned to his previous position handing her the 20/20 vision bifocals, she extended her hand to his touching it lightly. Immediately the contact send a shock of electricity throughout her entire body, she looked up to her savior eyes glazed for a second before she made a quick decision. Felicity closed more distance between them trying to give him a peck in the cheek as gratitude for all his troubles with her. Adding more evidence to her theory that she was the stupidest genius in existence. Because again who ever ran things whether it be God or someone else hated her. She missed his cheek entirely thanks to the fact that she didn't put on the glasses _before _her attempt and kissed him smack-dabbed on the lips. Her eyes widened in shock she couldn't believe this, she just stood there stunned at her stupidity lip against lip when she realized her savior hadn't pulled away yet. She was about to back away and apologize furiously to him when she felt him closen the gap between them further and deepen the kiss.

She didn't know what to do her brain was completely blank for once and for some reason she didn't know part of her didn't want to break this kiss. She stopped over analyzing the situation when she felt his tongue brush against her lips, sending waves of desire down to her womanhood. She joined their kiss with equal if not more gusto then him bringing up one of her hands (the one with her glasses) to wrap around his neck while the other grabbed a fistful of hair. She felt one of his rough hands land on her hip while the other wrapped around her waist. As if trapping her there, making sure she wouldn't run, not that she would this was probably the best kiss of her life. He brought out his tongue once more brushing it against her lips asking for entrance, she gladly accepted allowing him to explore her mouth, her taste, more thoroughly. She moaned as she felt his tongue playing a sensual tug-of-war with hers, she roughly bit his lower lip wanting to taste all of him as well. She felt and heard a deep growl of pleasure coming from the back of his throat at her action, making him deepen the kiss even more thoroughly if it were even possible. She once again moaned in ecstasy against his lips when his hand travel down to her butt. He squeezed lightly at first as if testing the waters, she knew she should of stopped him, that she shouldn't of let the situation get up to this point, but part of her the one that was intoxicated by this man didn't care. When she didn't make any negative gestures over his grabbing he let the other one venture south as well, having both hands grab her butt. She felt herself be pressed against him feeling his need against hers, that was the moment that reality came crashing towards her.

She had just practically had everything, but sex with a stranger, in public, in the rain, in the side of the road. She stopped the kiss abruptly, _if you can even call that a kiss we were practically humping,_ letting her hands fall out of his neck and hair. He also let go of her butt bringing his hands back to his sides. She was so embarrassed how could she do this she just wanted to let the ground beneath her swallow her whole. She took a deep breath pulling her hands closer to her face so she could put on her glasses and finally see what her savior-turned-almost-lover looked like. She needed to apologize to him make him see that she wasn't normally like that, she did not go around attacking random strangers with her lips.

When she put on her glasses and looked up the last person she expected to see was a man in a green hood strapped with a bow and arrows on his back. She instantly recognized who he was and the realization hit her like the car he saved her from would of. She had just had pseudo-sex with the Vigilante of Starling City. And what was worse she couldn't help, but think about doing it again.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading i hope this was a good its my first Arrow fic and i love Olicity so I had to write one. Don't know how long it'll take to update, but knowing me it'll take a while. Anyway concerns and constructive criticism always welcome. Don't forget to review thanks a bunch.


End file.
